emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
2000
Events *4th January - Frankie Smith returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 1999 and first appearance of Madeleine Bowyer in the role) *13th January - Bernice Thomas breaks off her engagement to Gavin Ferris and throws her ring in the river. *18th January - Kelly Windsor attempts suicide by overdosing, resulting in her losing her baby. *25th January - Zoe Tate confesses to Ashley Thomas that she killed her half-brother Liam Hammond. *27th January - The inquest into Liam Hammond's death takes place. *2nd February - Kelly Windsor confesses to husband Roy Glover that she had an affair with her half-brother, Scott. Roy breaks up with Kelly. *8th February - Nellie Dingle returns to the village. (First appearance of Nellie since 1995 and first appearance of Maggie Tagney in the role) *14th February - Betty Eagleton proposes to Seth Armstrong. *16th February - Kelly Windsor tells Lyn Hutchinson of her affair with Scott Windsor. Lyn breaks up with Scott before leaving the village. (Final appearance of Lyn Hutchinson) *18th February - Graham Clark dies when the car he is in falls off a cliff and explodes. Kathy Glover escapes just in time. (Final appearance of Graham Clark) *9th March - Carlos Diaz begins work at the diner. (First appearance of the character) *20th March - A lorry collides with a bus on Main Street, killing Pete Collins and a Councillor. (Final appearance of Pete Collins) *21st March - Adam Forrester arrives in the village just in time to help save people in the bus crash. (First appearance of the character). *24th March - Butch Dingle marries Emily Wylie at his hospital bed, but dies of his injuries a few moments later. (Final appearance of the character) *30th March - Zak Dingle's brother Shadrach and his son Cain, as well as distant cousin Charity arrive for Butch's funeral. (First appearances of the characters) *11th May - Nellie Dingle moves to Ireland. (Final appearance of the character) * 12th May - Kathy Glover protests against Tate Haulage by chaining herself to one of the lorries. * 16th May - Kathy Glover is arrested for her protest. *25th May - First appearance of Edna Birch. * 30th May - Sarah Sugden leaves her husband Jack for the much younger Richie Carter. First appearance of Gloria Weaver. * 5th July - Kathy Glover's house is broken into with Tricia Stokes inside. * 26th July - Jack Sugden sleeps with Diane Blackstock in revenge for his wife Sarah's affair with Richie Cater. Lachlan White is born. *27th July - Ned Glover returns to the village. * 2nd August - Sean Reynolds is knocked out following a fight with Cain Dingle. Ned Glover returns to Ibiza. (Final appearance of Ned Glover) * 10th August - Final appearance of Laura Johnstone. * 15th August - Paddy Kirk is kicked unconscious by a horse. *22nd August - Roy Glover goes to live in Ibiza with his father Ned. (Final appearance of the character) *7th September - Seth Armstrong is mugged by two teenage girls. *19th September - First appearance of Bob Hope. * 28th September - Mandy Dingle leaves for Southampton. The episode is ''Emmerdale'''s first two-hander. * 5th October - Sarah Sugden gets custody of her daughter Victoria. * 18th October - Joe Fisher proposes to Tricia Stokes. *24th October - Diane Blackstock's ex-husband Rodney arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) * 30th October - Sam Dingle leaves for Ireland. *1st November - Kelly Windsor leaves the village. (Last appearance of the character until 2005) *2nd November - Bernice Blackstock returns home from Sorrento early and meets her dad Rodney for the first time in 26 years. *16th November - Sarah Sugden is killed in a fire started by her adopted son Andy. (Final appearance of the character) *17th November - Viv Windsor's friend Carol Wareing arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *27th November - Andy Sugden confesses to his adopted father Jack that he started the fire which killed Sarah two weeks ago. * 28th November - Jack Sugden is arrested for the murder of his wife Sarah on his 53rd birthday. * 29th November - Jack Sugden is charged with his wife Sarah's murder. *30th November - Faith Dingle tells her former brother-in-law Zak that he is Cain's father. (First appearance of the character) *4th December - First appearance of Chloe Atkinson. *6th December - Tricia Stokes marries Joe Fisher. *15th December - Sarah Sugden's funeral takes place. *25th December - Vicar Ashley Thomas and Woolpack barmaid Bernice Blackstock marry. Real life events *27th May - Paul Loughran wins 'Best Exit' at The British Soap Awards. *2nd October - Starting from this week onwards, Emmerdale begins transmitting 5 nights a week. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links * at Wikipedia Category:2000